Merry Christmas
by Pastry PI
Summary: The fact they could even spend Christmas with each other was a miracle in it's own, neither had expected much from the holiday this year. Things had just fallen into place and it was the best gift either could ask for. Spiritshipping. Post-canon.


**Warnings:**

Grpahic sex.

* * *

><p>Juudai closed his eyes and gave Yubel a nudge with his mind; she was reluctant to follow his plan but did so anyway. For the past week Juudai had been between Auckland, New Zealand and the Dark World fixing a dangerous rift and retrieving a couple of children who had fallen through. He had not expected to finish before Christmas but if his cell phone was working correctly, it had just hit 6am on Christmas morning in New Zealand. What he was trying to do now was to use the remaining rift energy to transport himself, not back to Auckland, that was simple but to the other side of the world from where he had been. He didn't quite know where he was headed but was attempting to arrive in Johan's city, a city that he knew next to nothing about. This was Yubel's problem with the plan, she did not know if they would arrive anywhere near their intended destination. The plan was that both him and Yubel would think about Johan and Denmark and try to remember the name of the city that all Juudai remembered about, was that it sounded like Scroggin. Johan was in the pro-leagues now and was constantly travelling but Juudai didn't doubt that he would be home for Christmas.<p>

_'Juudai, I don't think we're in Denmark.'_

Juudai looked around, seeing where they had turned up. On either side of them was a stack of shelves, they had ended up in a crowded supermarket, specifically in an isle that stocked both Danish Pastries and trail mix. All the labels and signs were in English and the temperate was much colder than he had experienced in the summer temperatures of Auckland or the neutral one of the Dark World.

_'I did tell you that we needed to knew exactly where we were headed to before we teleported. This was a bad idea. At least nobody saw us appear.'_

Juudai brushed off Yubel's scolding, she was his voice of reason but Johan had not even been expecting Juudai so being stuck in a different country wasn't that bad.

_'Yubel, we can just find a backpackers, spend Christmas with just the two of us, alone.'_

Yubel didn't have to reply for Juudai to know she liked the sound of the two of them spending Christmas alone; he could feel her emotions.

"Juudai! What a coincidence seeing you here!"

Juudai spun around to see if he'd heard the correct voice. He was surprised to see that the source of Johan's voice was indeed Johan.

"Johan! I thought you'd be in Denmark spending Christmas with your family."

"My family don't observe any traditions so there's no point in going home when I always have them on me anyway."

Johan patted his deck box and Ruby Carbuncle appeared on his shoulder. Winged Kuriboh appeared beside Juudai and the two duel spirits begun to chase each other around the isle.

"Good point. Yubel and I just came back from the Dark World, say, speaking of locations, where are we?"

"We're in London. I just finished a charity fundraiser duel, it was fun!"

Johan smiled proudly at Ruby, who, if she had been tangible would have been knocking shelves of stock to the floor as she ran along them.

"That's great!"

"Yup. Come back to where I'm staying, I want to hear about the Dark World. Yubel can come out there too.

Juudai felt a twinge of guilt at the mention of Yubel but he was glad the smile Johan had on his face was genuine. Yubel was Juudai's only current spirit partner, Pharaoh had been attacked a few months back by a possessed man, Pharaoh had died and Daitokuji-sensei had passed on.

To describe the hotel room as anything less than amazing would have been an understatement. The room was on the top floor and looked to be the size of a full sized and rather large, one bedroom apartment.

"Wow! If this is what you pros get I am definitely in the wrong line of work!"

"I'd be fine with something more humble but I won't lie, this place rocks!"

Johan led Juudai out of the small entrance way and into a spacious longue. Juudai shrugged off his backpack and allowed Yubel to materialize before taking a seat on the couch next to Johan. Johan looked at Yubel and gave her a welcoming but obviously slightly forced smile.

"Johan, I am incredibly sorry for what I did to you and I know I have apologized many times and that it will take a long time until you can fully forgive you but I do mean you no harm. You can trust me."

"I know, Juudai wouldn't have tried to find me if he couldn't trust you around me. I do wish to be completely comfortable around you at some point, I'll get there"

"Enough of this. Sorry, I haven't got you a gift Johan, Christmas is tomorrow here, right?"

Juudai changed the subject, getting slightly uncomfortable with Johan and Yubel's conversation.

"I don't have one for you either so we're even on that. And yup, this is about half seven Christmas eve."

Johan's expression became serious once again.

"Tell me about the dark world"

"A large rift opened up in Central Auckland City leading to the Dark World, three kids fell through. We found them safe but they were traumatized. Yubel erased their memories-"

Juudai paused at this; having had his own memories wiped as a child still affected him. Johan gave him a sympathetic look and squeezed his shoulder.

"Erased their memories just of the ordeal after we'd taken them back. The dark world is a lot calmer now. It took a week to close the rift though. I had to wear a cloak that covered m face while there too, y'know, to hide my identity. It's all good now though!"

Juudai smiled at Johan. It was obvious to Johan that saving and protecting the dimensions was taking its toll on Juudai but he still looked a lot happier than when Johan had battled Darkness with him. Juudai had regained much of his cheerful personality but when he talked about such serious topics, Johan was reminded of the antisocial Juudai of a year ago.

"I suppose it's my turn?"

"Yeah! Tell me all about it. Last time you mentioned Kaiser and Shou had formed a tag team, how're they doing? Are Edo and Manjoume still going strong? I haven't been able to keep up with the pro-leagues while travelling."

"The Marufuji brothers are the top tag team in the world and formidable opponents should you duel them individually also. Kaiser has almost fully recovered. I am currently number two in the world, Edo is first, Manjoume third but our ranks swap around constantly, it's really fun to duel against those guys. Being a pro is hard work but my family helps a lot. I'm getting more time to spend on my charity lately as well, the kids who can see duel spirits are finally not being discriminated against in many parts of the world. Oh and Fubuki has released an album."

It was really great for Juudai to hear such good news about his friends; he really did miss them all. He was pleased Johan was doing so well, not only in his duelling but in his charity work also. Juudai knew his working with the kids who could see duel spirits meant a lot to him. Johan had grown up in a very tolerant climate to anything except being able to see duel monster spirits. His own parents had abandoned him due to it and had tried to send him to a home for mentally ill children. Thankfully a kind orphanage owner took him in and brought him up to accept his ability as a talent. Johan was now campaigning for the acceptance of kids who could see spirits.

"What you are doing is great! I mean it, what you do for those kids is the best."

Yubel was sat on the couches back beside Juudai. She had turned on the large LCD screen television with her mind and was flicking through channels.

"Do you ever get used to that?"

"I can do it too"

The television switched off.

"Oh wow! That's awesome!"

Juudai burst out laughing and was joined by Yubel.

"That was Yubel, I can't really control electronic things with my mind, I wish I could though."

Johan jokingly elbowed Juudai in the side and the two began pushing each other and play fighting. The wrestling finished with Johan's lain atop Juudai, his head against Juudai's chest.

"It's nice to spend time with you again. It's been too long."

"It has. So, Johan, um, have you got any one you're seeing?"

Yubel laughed at Juudai question, she could feel how nervous he was asking it and knew what Juudai was hoping for the answer to be. Juudai might be committed to loving her and being with her for the rest of his life but for someone so mature like that she found it hilarious to watch him stumble through trying to figure out id Johan was single or not.

"Nope! Manjoume dated Asuka for a while though. They broke up due to his constant touring meaning they never got time together. She's stuck in America and he's everywhere. Manjoume was the happiest I've ever seen him during those months. It was kind of funny!"

"Good for Manjoume."

Yubel switched the Television back on and the three of them sat in silence it's watching it. Juudai began to play with Johan's hair. He attempted to brush it all to the side it did not usually sit on and let out an over exaggerated sigh every time the hair just fell back into its original position. Johan sat up after a while and briefly hesitated before he leant into Juudai for a kiss, Juudai returned it. It was like they were back in Duel Academy before everything had gone wrong, not long after they had begun dating back then. Yubel disappeared inside Juudai's soul. She would still see and to an extent feel everything that was going on but Johan didn't need to know that. She wanted to give Juudai a chance with Johan after she has screwed them up the last time.

"Juudai, come and look at the bed, it's massive"

Juudai laughed at the obvious hint Johan was making and followed him. Johan was not lying, it was a massive bed. Johan reached the bed first, grabbed Juudai's hand and pulled him onto it also. The two of them lay side by side for a while, hand in hand, enjoying each other's company before continuing where they had left off. Juudai rolled on top of Johan and kissed him, it was not at all frantic and rushed like their kisses had been at Duel Academy but was slow and passionate. The two of them found they were completely lost in the moment. Johan eventually began removing Juudai's clothing starting with his trusty Slifer Red Jacket. The jacket was worse for wear now but well loved. The action was returned each removing the other's clothing, breaking from the kissing for only seconds when necessary.

It felt like forever that they lay there, nude bodies against each other simply kissing and caressing each other. It was a reunion that they both needed. Eventually their love driven actions were joined by lust driven ones as Juudai's hand began to stroke Johan's semi-erect length to full hardness. Johan opened his eyes and stared at Juudai's closed ones for a brief second before he rolled Juudai over onto his back. He pecked Juudai on the lips while his hands trailed down his body. His eyes looked into Juudai's, there was no embarrassment, no awkwardness, it was just _right_.

Johan moved backwards on the bed, his right hand worked at Juudai's length for a short while before he lowered his head to take him in his mouth. Johan had always had a talent for deep throating and his slow yet very effective way of pleasuring Juudai fitted perfectly with the mood. The two wanted each other so badly that they needed to experience each other like this, fully and carefully, to take the time to get to know each other again. His left hand gently massaged Juudai's balls as he moved his head up and down slowly, switching things up with faster, shallower movements every now and then, his right hand picking up where he did not reach with his mouth while doing this. He was stopped by Juudai.

"Wait up Johan. You got lube?"

"Yeah, I'll grab it."

Johan found the bottle in his suitcase and rejoined Juudai. Juudai took the bottle from him and moved to straddle him. There was no discussion of who would assume what position; it did not matter to them. Juudai coated the fingers of his right hand in the lubricant before moving into a place where he could pleasure Johan orally and anally. He took Johan's erect penis in his mouth as he entered his first finger into him. He had a different way of doing things to Johan, preferring to make use of his tongue and moving faster, sometimes completely removing his mouth and running his tongue up the underside and over and around the head. Juudai removed what had gotten to three finger from Johan and removed his mouth. He again poured out lubricant onto his hand, this time using a liberal mount to coat his length. He used a hand to guide himself in while the other was placed on the bed beside Johan's right hip. His movements were sensual yet precise in hitting Johan's prostate.

Their heaving breathing and occasional gasps became louder and heavier and Juudai added urgency into his thrusts. He took Johan's length in his right hand and began to pump it in time with his movements. This didn't last long as Juudai let go shortly before he reached his climax, his hands gripped the sheets tightly was he came. Under his breath he muttered Johan's name. He took Johan in his hand and began to pump again as he pulled out. Johan climaxed not half a minute after, his orgasm drawing a quiet groan from him. Johan took Juudai in his arms and the two hugged before sharing another, brief kiss.

"That was great, I miss you Juudai. I'm going to clean up and make dinner now though, I can't believe you of all people missed it!"

After they'd both cleaned up and eaten they lay on the bed watching Christmas films until midnight struck.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
